Wie früher
by Aisa
Summary: Sirius, Regulus und Bellatrix werden an Heiligabend zufällig gemeinsam im Raum der Wünsche eingeschlossen. Sie haben sich nicht mehr viel zu sagen, meinen sie, doch nach und nach bemerken sie, dass manches noch so ist wie früher. Manche Dinge sterben nie.


**Charaktere:**Sirius, Regulus und Bellatrix Black

**Inhaltsangabe:** Heiligabend in Sirius' 6. Schuljahr. Die anderen Rumtreiber verbringen Weihnachten zu Hause. Sirius weiß nicht, wie er sich Weihnachten ohne seine Freunde vorgestellt hat – aber er hatte ganz bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, mit seiner Cousine und seinem Bruder im Raum der Wünsche eingesperrt zu sein!

**A****nmerkungen:** Mein Beitrag zum Weihnachtss-FF-Wichteln bei Fantasy-Fans. Gerade erst wieder gefunden, ich hatte gedacht, die Geschichte wäre a) dem Serverabsturz bei FF-Fans und b) meinem Festplattencrash zum Opfer gefallen, aber offenbar hatte ich sie doch abgespeichert *hüpf*

Liebes Wichtelopfer, du wolltest, dass es weihnachtlich ist und dass die Fakten eingehalten werden. Ich habe die Fakten nur in Punkto Geburtsdaten der Charas geändert – Bellatrix ist hier so alt wie Sirius, sonst hätte der Handlungsstrang nicht geklappt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir :)  
>Frohe Weihnachten!<p>

* * *

><p>Hundert Gedanken wirbelten durch Sirius Blacks Kopf, als er den Korridor entlang hastete: Warum hatte er ausgerechnet an Heiligabend einen Zauber in der Bibliothek austesten müssen? Warum arbeiteten Filch und Madame Pince überhaupt an diesem Tag? Und wo zur Hölle waren Krone, Moony und Wurmschwanz, während er vor dem durchgeknallten Personal davonlief?<em> Ach ja, zu Hause… bei ihren Familien…<em>

Sirius stürzte um eine Ecke und rüttelte an diversen Türen – vergeblich. Alle waren verschlossen.

Endlich ließ sich eine Tür öffnen, und während er den wütenden Hausmeister und die aufgebrachte Bibliothekarin immer dichter hinter sich keifen hörte, huschte er in den unbekannten Raum.

Eine dritte aufgebrachte Stimme erklang direkt hinter ihm:

„Warte, mach bloß nicht die-" RUMS!

„-Tür zu…"

_Zu spät… warum muss ich mich eigentlich vom Regen in die Traufe reiten?_

Sirius zögerte. Er kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut, er hatte sie jedoch jahrelang nicht mehr so unverstellt gehört. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit immer vor Verachtung und Enttäuschung getrieft. _Auch das noch._

Seufzend wandte sich Sirius nun doch um. „Regulus. Schön dich zu sehen."

Sein jüngerer Bruder, der offensichtlich in aller Hast aufgesprungen war, verdrehte die Augen. „Na wunderbar. Du hast uns wieder eingesperrt. Jetzt müssen wir vermutlich bis Silvester in diesem verfluchten Raum hocken." Er deutete in den riesigen kathedralenähnlichen Raum, der mit allerlei Gerümpel vollgestellt war.

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. _Das_ war der Tonfall, den er durch die letzten Jahre gewohnt war. _Gezwungen verächtlich, wie man es ihm zu Hause eingetrichtert hat…_ Dann wurde ihm etwas anderes klar. „Was meinst du mit eingesperrt? Und was machst du überhaupt hier? Solltest du nicht mit deinen Schlangenfreunden den Weihnachtsbaum anzünden und eine Katze opfern?"

Regulus ließ sich mit genervtem Gesicht auf einen niedrigen Tisch fallen. „Du Idiot", knurrte er und reagierte nicht weiter auf die Provokation seines abtrünnigen Bruders. Er hatte offenbar andere Sorgen. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst, bin ich vor der Weihnachtsfeier im Gemeinschaftsraum geflüchtet, weil Clementine Nott mich unbedingt unter den Mistelzweig zerren wollte. Dieser Raum war der einzige, der nicht abgeschlossen war, aber leider ist er anscheinend ein so sicheres Versteck, dass man alleine nicht wieder rauskommt."

_Er muss wahnsinnig frustriert sein, wenn er mir das erzählt_, dachte Sirius und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während er sich auf einem ausgedienten Kissen niederließ. _Das ist zumindest ansatzweise wieder mein kleiner Bruder. Nette Überraschung._

„Und was machst du hier?", fragte Regulus, und die Neugier in seiner Stimme überwog die aufgesetzte Verachtung.

_Ich werde den Teufel tun und meinem kleinen arroganten Bruder verraten, dass mir in der Bibliothek ein Zauber schiefgegangen ist, sodass alle Verwandlungsbücher „Oh Tannenbaum" singen!_ „Ich, ähm…wollte einfach nur ein bisschen Ruhe vor dem ganzen Weihnachtskitsch oben im Turm."

Regulus hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen. „Es ist doch kaum jemand da, sogar deine Freunde sind über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren. So schlimm kann's ja nicht sein."

Sirius seufzte. „Mary McDonald hat wirklich _überall_ Mistelzweige aufgehängt… sie ist ungefähr so nervig wie Clementine Nott." Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er zögerte, bevor er leicht lächelte und in freundlicherem Tonfall hinzufügte: „Kein Wunder, dass du weggelaufen bist."

Regulus lachte, und für einen kurzen Moment war es wie früher, als sie noch Brüder waren.

Nun musterte Sirius den Raum genauer. „Seltsam", murmelte er, „ich habe diesen Raum noch nie gesehen… sitzen wir hier wirklich fest?"

„Alohomora klappt nicht, und alle anderen Zauber, die ich ausprobiert habe, auch nicht." Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend kann man die Tür nur von Hand von außen aufmachen."

„Na bravo…" Mit einem erneuten Seufzer rappelte Sirius sich auf und schlenderte zwischen dem abgestellten Gerümpel umher. Verstaubte Bücher, merkwürdige Staturen, ein angegammelter Schrank … _Fantastisch. Es ist Heiligabend und ich bin in einer Rumpelkammer eingesperrt, mit meinem Bruder, der mich hasst… frohe Weihnachten, Tatze._ Den Mund zu einer entsprechenden Bemerkung geöffnet, drehte sich Sirius zu seinem kleinen Bruder um und verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er bemerkte, dass Regulus einen ramponierten vertrockneten Adventskranz herangeholt hatte und nun die goldenen Kerzen anzündete.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Ich habe nicht vor, Weihnachten ausfallen zu lassen, nur weil ich hierdrin festsitze." Regulus zündete die letzte Kerze an, während Sirius neben ihn trat und sich zögerlich auf seinem Kissen niederließ. Regulus packte seinen Zauberstab weg, bevor auch er sich ein Kissen suchte und es sich auf den kalten Steinfließen bequem machte.

Für einige Minuten starrten die Brüder schweigend in die Flammen der Kerzen. Dann meinte Regulus: „Vermisst du Weihnachten zu Hause kein bisschen?"

Sirius lachte bitter auf. „Nein. Die Keifereien unserer Mutter, die Familienstreits… Tante Elladora, die im Vollrausch den Baum abfackelt…" Er grinste. „Was sollte ich daran vermissen?"

"Onkel Alphard, der sich mit uns ans Klavier setzt und Weihnachtslieder singt", sagte Regulus leise, „…Mit euch allen zusammen Warten, bis wir zur Bescherung in den Salon dürfen…"

Sirius schaute überrascht auf. _Aber er scheint es zu vermissen. Merlin, das letzte Weihnachten, dass ich zu Hause verbracht habe, ist so lange her…_

Ein lautes Poltern vom Flur draußen riss die beiden aus ihren Gedanken. Jemand hastete den Korridor entlang und rüttelte offensichtlich an den Türen. Sirius und Regulus wechselten einen schnellen Blick, bevor die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und eine schwarze Haarmähne hineinwirbelte. Die Brüder sprangen auf. „Nein, mach nicht die Tür-" RUMS!

Die schwarzhaarige Person drehte sich überrascht zu ihnen um, woraufhin sich Sirius stöhnend zurück auf sein Kissen fallen ließ. „Das ist ein schlechter Scherz oder?"

"Hallo Bellatrix", sagte Regulus und rückte kommentarlos ein drittes Kissen an den Adventskranz.

Bellatrix starrte erst ihre beiden Cousins, dann den Adventskranz an. „Was, bei Agrippa, macht ihr hier drin?"

„Frag nicht", winkte Sirius ab und musterte seine Cousine abschätzend. „Und was führt dich hierher?"

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen kam zögernd näher. „Rodolphus hat ein bisschen zu tief in sein Punschglas geschaut und verfolgt mich seit einer Stunde… als wären wir schon verheiratet." Sie schaute sich seufzend um. „Übrigens", fügte sie an Regulus gewandt hinzu, „Nott hat es aufgegeben. Sie hat sich mit Rabastan in ein stilles Eckchen verzogen."

„Merlin sei Dank", stöhnte Regulus. Sirius lachte und bewarf seinen Bruder mit einem vertrockneten Mistelzweig, der auf dem Boden lag. „Und die Leute behaupten,_ ich_ wär ein Frauenheld…"

„Lass das, du Elch!" Prompt flog das Gestrüpp zurück.

Bellatrix starrte ihre Cousins an und wusste nicht, ob sie lachen, schimpfen oder sich einfach über das plötzlich so freundliche Verhalten der beiden wundern sollte. Schließlich widmete sie sich einer dringlicheren Frage. „Sind wir wirklich hier eingesperrt?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Glaubst du, sonst würden wir an Heinigabend hier rumhocken? Jetzt setz dich schon, es macht mich wahnsinnig, wenn du da so rumstehst."

Er klopfte auf das freie Kissen.

Widerwillig ließ sich Bellatrix nieder. „Na wunderbar. Heiligabend mit dem Familienschandfleck und meinem pubertierenden kleinen Cousin. Wünscht sich das nicht jeder?" Sie verzog verächtlich das Gesicht.

Regulus öffnete empört den Mund.

„Ob du jetzt hier bist oder zu Hause mit deiner Blutsverräterschwester und deinem pubertierenden kleinen Cousin zusammen bist - macht das für dich einen Unterschied?", knurrte Sirius, musste beim Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders jedoch grinsen.

„Natürlich macht das einen Unterschied", erwiderte Bellatrix aufgebracht. „Ich wäre zu Hause, wir würden warten, bis wir zur Bescherung in den Salon dürften, Onkel-"

„-Alphard würde Klavierspielen, ja", beendete Sirius den Satz.

„Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären", ergänzte sein Bruder lächelnd.

Bellatrix schaute vom einen zum anderen, während die Jungen amüsierte Blicke austauschten. Es erinnerte sie an frühere Zeiten, als die beiden sich noch wie Brüder benommen hatten… als sie sich alle noch wie eine Familie gefühlt hatten.

„Ja, verdammt, genau das", sagte sie schließlich. „Das war wenigstens schön, auch wenn wir mindestens einen Baumbrand pro Fest hatten." Sie ignorierte Regulus' leises Kichern. „_Das hier_ ist einfach trostlos… und unweihnachtlich." Sie warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf den ramponierten Adventskranz.

_Seit wann ist_ sie _so ein Weihnachtsharmoniker?_

Sie warf Sirius einen raschen Blick zu. „Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich wahrscheinlich geteert und gefedert werde, wenn jemand rausfindet, dass ich mit dir rumhänge." Sie versuchte vergeblich, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Du Loser."

Sirius schnaubte. _Dito. Verdammt, warum kann ich nicht mit Krone, Moony und Wurmschwanz im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen?_

Den Moment des Schweigens nutzte Sirius' Magen um geräuschvoll zu verkünden, dass das Mittagessen schon einige Stunden zurücklag. „Ich hab Hunger", bemerkte er überflüssigerweise.

Bellatrix seufzte. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten wenigstens einen Adventskranz, der ein bisschen jünger und frischer ist als meine Großmutter…"

Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, nahm das triste Grünggrau des Kranzes vor ihr ein gesundes, saftiges Tannengrün an. Auch die Kerzen schienen plötzlich weniger verrußt als zuvor und leuchteten in einem satten Gold.

Ungläubig starrten die drei Blacks die verflochtenen Zweige an.

„Das kam jetzt aber nicht, weil ich gesagt habe: ‚ich wünschte', oder?", fragte Bellatrix verdutzt.

„Vielleicht war das arme Ding auch nur beleidigt, weil du es mit Araminta Meliflua verglichen hast", murmelte Regulus.

Bella und Sirius lachten.

„Das, oder es lag wirklich an dem Wunsch", meinte Sirius verschmitzt. „Wartet… Ich wünschte, wir hätten einen Weihnachtsbaum."

Einen Moment später erschien mit einem Knall, der Regulus heftig zusammenzucken ließ, ein niedlicher kleiner, mit roten und silbernen Kugeln geschmückter Baum neben ihnen.

„Was, bei Merlins Unterhosen, ist das für ein komischer Raum?", murmelte Regulus, musterte den Baum jedoch mit strahlenden Augen.

_Wie früher_, dachte Sirius mit einem warmen Gefühl._ Schon als er noch klein war, hat er den alljährlichen Weihnachtsbaum geliebt… na ja, zumindest, bis Tante Elladora ihn versehentlich angezündet hat…_

„Wie auch immer", sagte Bellatrix mit freudiger Stimme, „wenn das funktioniert, wünsche ich etwas zu essen." Sie warf Sirius einen belustigten Blick zu. „Bevor der arme Junge noch verhungert." Ihr eigener Magen knurrte vernehmlich.

Neben dem Weihnachtsbaum erschien ein großes Tablett mit Brot, Kartoffelsalat, Würstchen und drei Tellern. Sogar ein dampfender Krug Honigwein und drei Becher hatte der Raum ihnen beschert.

Hungrig griffen die drei zu. „Das tut so gut", seufzte Regulus zwischen zwei Bissen Kartoffelsalat.

„Hast du dir absichtlich etwas gewünscht, das Kreacher sonst zu Hause serviert hat?", fragte Sirius mit vollem Mund._ Das sollte mich anekeln, es ist wie im Grimmauld Place… aber auch wie damals, als ich mich dort noch zu Hause gefühlt habe_.

Bellatrix grinste und nahm einen Schluck Honigwein. „Um ehrlich zu sein, war es mir piepegal, _was_, Hauptsache irgendetwas zu Essen."

_Wann habe ich sie das letzte Mal ehrlich lächeln gesehen, während sie mit mir gesprochen hat? Das muss vor unserer Einschulung gewesen sein, als wir noch voneinander behaupten konnten, dass der jeweils andere unser Lieblingscousin war… Das hier ist wie ein Ausflug in die Kindheit._

Regulus lachte leise und wirkte in Sirius Augen wie der zufriedenste Mensch der Welt.

„Wisst ihr was?" Bellatrix stellte ihren Kelch ab. „Ich finde es gerade gar nicht so übel, hier mit euch festzusitzen. Das letzte mal, dass wir so entspannt zusammengesessen haben, muss ewig her sein…"

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrzehnts", murmelte Sirius vor, während er sich noch ein Würstchen nahm.

_Merlin, ich will nicht mal ansatzweise wissen, was James denken würde, wenn er das hier mitbekäme. Aber verdammt, ich will heute Abend nicht alleine im Gryffindorturm sitzen… nicht, dass ich eine Möglichkeit hätte, dorthin zu kommen. Warum also nicht das Beste aus der Situation machen? Und anscheinend geht es den beiden ja auch nicht anders…_

Regulus hielt auffordernd seinen Kelch hoch. „Auf einen schönen Heiligabend!"

Langsam aber sicher leerten sie drei das Tablett, während sie sich die Zeit damit vertrieben, über dies und jenes zu reden (Regulus vereitelte jeden aufkeimenden Streit zwischen seinem Bruder und seiner Cousine durch einen blitzartigen Themenwechsel) und schließlich in nostalgischen Erinnerungen an vergangen Weihnachtsfesten zu schwelgen.

„Wisst ihr, was noch fehlt?" Bellatrix setzte sich energisch auf. „Das Klavier."

Sirius grinste. „Na los, Bruderherz."

Doch Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst!"

„Du bist nun mal der einzige von uns, der Klavier spielen kann, und das sogar ziemlich gut."

„Vielleicht steht hier sogar irgendwo noch ein Klimperkasten rum", überlegte Sirius und stand auf. „Lasst uns mal nachschauen."

Nach einigen Minuten stießen sie in der Nähe der Tür tatsächlich auf einen alten Flügel, der, wie sogar Bellatrix und Sirius erkannten, schaurig verstimmt war. „Wahrscheinlich ein alter Orchesterflügel", vermutete Regulus. „Aber das sollte ja kein Problem sein. Ich wünschte, dieses schöne Teil würde ebenso schöne Töne hervorbringen."

„Wie poetisch", feixte Sirius, während sein Bruder testweise ein paar Tasten anschlug, woraufhin saubere und vor allem richtige Töne durch den Raum schwebten. Mit frisch erwachtem Elan begann Regulus, aus dem Gedächtnis ein Weihnachtslied zu spielen.

„Morgen kommt der Hippogreif", sang er vor sich hin, und kurz darauf stimmten die anderen beiden ein.

Irgendwo zwischen „Ihr Zauberer kommet" und „The Fairytale of Hogsmeade" verlor Sirius jegliches schlechte Gewissen dafür, die Gesellschaft seiner Verwandten als nicht unangenehm zu finden.

Bellatrix schien seit langem noch einmal ehrlich fröhlich und Regulus versuchte nicht mal, seine Freude darüber zu verbergen, ein paar friedliche Stunden mit seinen Lieblingsverwandten zu verbringen.

_Es ist ja nur für heute Abend… Für ein paar Stunden austesten, wie schön es sein könnte, wenn dieser bescheuerte Blutdisput nicht wäre… Nicht drüber nachdenken. Einfach den Moment in Frieden genießen und weitersingen…_

„…schlaf in himmlischer Ruh, schlaaaf in hiiiimmlischer Ruuuh."

„Das war sehr schön, Herrschaften!", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Erschrocken wirbelten die drei Blacks herum. Durch die offene Tür fiel schwaches Fackellicht in den geheimnisvollen Raum und sorgte dafür, dass sie das Gesicht des Neuankömmlings nicht erkennen konnten. Seine niedrige Statur und seine hohe Stimme enttarnten ihn jedoch als Professor Flitwick.

„Professor", sagte Bellatrix schließlich und rückte wie auf Knopfdruck ein wenig von Sirius fort. „Wie haben Sie uns gefunden?"

Der kleine Ravenclaw-Hauslehrer tappste ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, und im Licht des Weihnachtsbaums sahen sie, dass er über das ganze Gesicht lächelte. „Ich habe einen kleinen Rundgang gemacht", erklärte er, „und hörte auf einmal so begeistert singende Stimmen, dass ich dachte, mein Chor hätte eine geheime Probe angesetzt." Er grinste noch ein wenig breiter. „In den sie übrigens allesamt eintreten sollten. Was suchen Sie denn an Heiligabend hier oben? Warum sind Sie nicht in Ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen?"

Regulus seufzte, während er sich vom Klavierhocker erhob. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte…"

„Es war ein Missgeschick." Bellatrix' Stimme klang mit einem Mal kühl, ihr Gesicht war so ausdruckslos wie immer, nur das leichte Funkeln in ihren Augen zeugte davon, wie fröhlich sie wenige Augenblicke zuvor gewesen war. _Und schon ist wieder alles beim Alten…_ „Die Tür-"

Professor Flitwick hob die Hand. „Erzählen Sie das Ihren Hauslehrern." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Auch wenn ich finde, dass die reine Tatsache, dass Sie drei diesen Abend zusammen verbracht haben, ohne sich zu verhexen, Grund genug wäre, von einer Strafe dafür abzusehen, dass Sie mitten in der Nacht hier draußen herumstromern."

Die drei Blacks folgten ihm bedröppelt aus dem Raum.

„Gehen Sie jetzt ins Bett, es ist schon nach Mitternacht", sagte der kleine Professor, während er, immer noch lächelnd, die Tür schloss. „Ich werde ihre Hauslehrer informieren. Aber es wäre wünschenswert, wenn Sie den Rest Ihrer Schulzeit so harmonisch miteinander umgehen würden wie gerade."

Sirius blickte seine Cousine und seinen Bruder zweifelnd an, die ihm gegenüber standen. Bellatrix runzelte die Stirn. Regulus jedoch sah aus, als würde es ihm schwer fallen, in die alte Häuserfeindschaft zurückzufinden.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht", sagte Professor Flitwick freundlich aber nachdrücklich. „Und überlegen Sie es sich." Er lächelte. „Auch die Sache mit dem Chor." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Betreten blieben die drei noch einen Moment stehen. „Behalt es einfach für dich", murmelte Bellatrix schließlich, bevor sie sich abwandte. Regulus warf ihm einen letzten, leicht traurigen Blick zu, bevor er seiner Cousine folgte.

Kopfschüttelnd machte Sirius sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. _Ist das wirklich passiert? Unglaublich… die beiden können immer noch nett sein, wenn sie es zulassen…_ Er seuzte. _Wie auch immer… jeder hat seine Seite gewählt. Das war nur gestohlene Zeit. Von mir wird niemand davon erfahren. Das war vermutlich das letzte Mal, das wir uns so friedlich gegenübergestanden haben._ Lächelnd ging er auf das Porträt der Fetten Dame zu. _Aber dieser kurze ehrliche Moment mit der ‚Familie'… das ist mein kleines Weihnachtsgeheimnis._


End file.
